Space Watching
by Sanomo
Summary: Bright and beautiful stars bring out romance in some and regret for another. Pearlmethyst/Lapidot.


**Space Watching**

Their white hot existence burns for centuries, even after they had been extinguished eons ago. They fill the otherwise nothingness with heavenly beauty.

"I don't see anything Peridot. It all just looks like blurry dots to me." Heavy coat buttoned to his nose, hood pulled tight, the brown/white fur lining tickled his cheeks. Gloves so thick he couldn't tell if he was actually touching the small knob until the image went out of focus. He turned the knob back, and it became as clear as it was ever going to get. Just a white dot filling a black space, such...wonderment?

Ah, but when he pulled his eye away, giving it a wink to adjust, there was a much better picture to see. A scene so grandiose that if the little boy had been a philosopher it would have made him query his existence.

A nasally flush from behind, those short legs spread as wide as comfortably possible around his back. Hands much his own size (yet grew smaller everyday) groped angrily at the knob on the telescope. "Of course you don't have the proper equipment to observe even the closest star systems. I...ugh...there!" The small green skinned wrist gestured beside his face, "see if that's any better. No-wait-Steven, hold on." The telescope tilted ever so to the left. "Now try. That should be a much closer star if I'm not mistaken." It was hard to hide the smugness in her voice, especially, when there comes a great big O of amazement.

"WOOOOoooow! It's...blue? Hey, how can a star be blue? It..." Taking his eye away for a moment Steven tried to find the general area where his lens is pointed, "it doesn't look that way without the telescope."

An unbridled laugh. Mocking, heartily so, "Of course you can't make out the color without an image enhancing device. This 'telescope'," she took the time to pause and taste the foreign word on her tongue, "albeit primitive, can at least help us distinguish if it's a dwarf or not."

"Well, I thought all stars were big?" Steven asked.

"Of course not. There are varying sizes even amongst these titans. Who's been your instructor?"

"My dad teaches me how to get beefy..."

"No no no. I mean, who taught you your star maps? You have been learning them correct?" A frustration brimmed in that tiny body. How could no one be teaching this gem, half-gem, she corrected herself, about the constellations? How did they intend for him to know how to properly navigate?

Steven shrugged, shoulders struggling in the heavy coat. "Pearl teaches me."

"I-ha-if she were teaching you than surely you must," Peridot pauses; her hand grips a clump of grass, tugs, but struggles to pull it out by the roots; strength in numbers. A sigh follows the pressure on Stevens' back. The triangular gem in her forehead tingles as it slides against the fabric of his coat. "You don't really listen to her lectures do you?"

Steven mumbles, dances his pointer fingers around each other in a mini game of ring around the rosy. "I'm sorry." He blushes, ashamed that he wasn't as diligent as Connie in his studies. _That's why she's going to be president while I'll be first man,_ Steven reasoned. She can take care of the business side and he can be the fun. _Jam buddies_ , Steven thinks with a loud giggle marching around his brain. _My first task will be to assemble a full committee to save the cookie cat! I'll have it declared it a national treasure the likes of George Washington's wooden teeth._ He could do road tours. Rile the people into action with awesome speeches so that he might finally get that long missed sweet friend in his belly again. _That would be on the front page of every news site._

Something growled in the still night air.

"What was that?" Peridot asked, looking around her, the sharp angles of her hair flutters about. Her hands rustle the grass as she looks behind her back. "Is there something out here with us?" Voice cracking just a hair higher than normal.

Hands grabbed a hungry tummy. Steven gave it a silent shush. "It's nothing, just a noise. We're fine. Garnets here to protect us."

A pointed side of Peridots diamond shaped hair prodded Steven as the small gem looked beside her.

Each of Garnets gems were laid upon the earth; feeling the ticklish grass on their facets. Head back, sunglasses gone (the sharp point of their frames lay by her thigh), legs outstretched but tightly crossed. That ruler straight square hair jiggles a bit as her lips curve and her three eyes shut half way. They see the eternity that is space. To appreciate the stars for their effortless presentation, rather than their complexity.

Peridot watches the gem a moment more, just till she sees shoulders shake so subtle in the dark. Confused as to who had said something funny. _She's weird,_ Peridot reasoned as she shrugged and turned back around to find Steven fixated with the telescope.

A gasp so full of wonder startles Peridot.

"What! What did you find?" The gem asks.

His smile is so big and shiny, eyes having captured the heavens, "Look." Steven said. Peridot bends the boy over. Steven found himself awkwardly intimate with the ground as a finger taps on his back excitedly.

They looked like no more than a few pin holes in a black sheet of paper, but, there was one thing that stood out dimly, like a fire cracker lit at a distance. The most spectacular thing (not really how Peridot would of put it) that they would be able to see through such an inferior piece of technology. Though nothing grand to look at, yet Peridot felt the thrill anyway, even when seeing it from a distance. Before the gloom settled in, and it settled deep, deep within her belly. There was a chance...who was she kidding, Peridot knew she might never leave this planet ever again.

"T-that's NGC twenty sixty-eight. Heh, wow-who knew such a hunk of junk could see that far. Although, I wouldn't call this speck anything, really. You're not seeing the whole picture here; just the stars that make it up. There's a huge nebula that comprises it."

"Is it that far away?" Steven asked.

"Only sixteen hundred light years. But yeah, it'd be a pretty impressive triumph if this planets species ever got there."

The dark gentleness of the sky glazed over her visor as Peridot looked upwards. So simple from afar. Sure, Peridot would reason each individual star was its own complex wonder. Sorted and categorized and broken down into a more manageable bite. Even _her_ mind had a hard time processing it all. So much to see. So much left to explore. A shame that the things living on this planet had restricted life spans; all that unused time. They'd never be able to come to posses the knowledge that Peridot had siphoned in her first thousand years of life.

"What's wrong?" Steven asked catching sight of the gems profile over his shoulder. That flat face, an upturned nose through which air was pushed quickly, fell to the earth like a comet. Around them the grass was still; in need of its monthly trim. Those ticklish organics jutted between Peridots fingers. Caressed her senses. The feeling was...unrecognizable. Should she feel a tingle up her back? Be happy by it? Disgusted? An old practice that the more she stayed with Steven, and the gems, Peridot found diminishing. Pushed to the side in exploration of these new thoughts arising every new day on this planet. Peridot decided she sort of liked the way the grass felt beneath her palms. And rain was pleasant; when the sky wasn't attempting to attack her. The sea could be fun, but not pleasant to get in her mouth. Tel- _e_ -vision; that was good when she needed a distraction. She also liked that crunchy kind of smell when Steven left eggs in the pan too long. Steven didn't enjoy it, but Amethyst enjoyed his 'supposed' failures. _Experiments are never truly failures,_ Peridot reasoned, because something failing always meant something to learn from.

Speaking of learning new things, "What is with _thooose_ two?" She asked with a curious bottom lip curling over the other. After the first couple of times it lost its oddity but still...was this pleasing to Peridot? Confusing? All that closeness and stuff. It drew an achy feeling out of Peridot. Not like being sore after a hard day's work, because that was a great kind of ache. Peridot drew her hand across her stomach where the problem lies. Not too far front, not to far back, right in the middle. She pressed the spot, but didn't find it sore or giving her additional pain.

After coming to an inconclusive answer Peridot said, "There so clingy with one another. Has Amethyst bonded them together again?" The gem inquired. With not a moon in the sky it was hard to make the two out in anything more than shadow.

"Peridot, they aren't glued together. They just love each other."

"Love?"

"Yeah, you know, like Ruby and Sapphire. Only they aren't fused like Garnet all the time."

Peridot shot onto her feet, hands stretching wide. "But they fight allllll the time!" She exclaimed, "they-how are they like Garnet if they bicker that way?" This was irrational. Garnet didn't argue with herself. Garnet was always content, calm, cool, level-headed. That's what being together in such a way was supposed to be like. Even if they weren't fused.

Ruffling his own hair, Steven turned about on his bottom. The little green gem, a head taller than him at the moment, didn't feel like she had the superior ground, "That's just how they show each other they care."

Grabbing a hand full of brain, Peridot tried to rub the answer out, only to became flustered trying to solve the puzzle, "Today-today Pearl yelled about the way Amethyst stuck her tongue out." A foot irritably tapped the ground.

"It was _kiiiinda_ rude. Did you know she can use it like a giraffe and reach for food really high up?"

Not knowing what this 'giraffe' was Peridot decided to skip over that part. "She's not allowed to do that to Pearl."

"Why not?" Steven found his brows twisting.

"Because their..." The gem made a grand gesture that included the large woman with the square hair. Garnet had yet to take herself away from the stars. Seemingly lost, but not troubled, just out of focus. A purely Garnet feeling: elation.

Peridot stopped mid explanation, what she was going to say died on her lips the moment she made out that Garnet was smiling. _The only logical conclusion here is that this whole situation is illogical._ So she left it at that.

Steven was forced to face front. Tucking herself behind him, Peridot grabbed the eyepiece of the telescope and looked through, made a little adjustment before having Steven take over. Awaiting any further questions he may have.

 **. . .**

Long, cone like, her nose swivels like a ships boom. Eyes roll as she lets out a huff, "She's being very vocal." Pearl heckles the chatter drifting back their way. A tight squeeze at her elbow has no effect to keep the gem from tossing out another comment. "I hope she's not filling Stevens head with nonsense again. Do you believe how long she went on about that weird show of hers? I mean the charts and notes...at least it was organized."

"Calm down, P. Peri's just being Peri. You know how she gets. Give her time to mellow out." Thick lips answer.

A gentle hum vibrated inside that long slender throat instead of a reply. Pearl leaned over in order to touch their head together in a romantic gesture; at least to Pearl it was quite romantic. Simplicity, ease, effortlessness, these were the hallmarks of a good partnership. None of which defined _their_ situation. Pearl found it hard to contort her body to even line their noggins up properly. The planned gentility turned into a head butt that left Amethyst absent mindedly scratching herself; fluffing up that rather long hair with those chubby fingers. No pain, only confusion by the gesture. _Does she want to wrestle or somethin'?_

As Pearl focused changed to the sky, Amethyst took notice of the things underneath it. They were far more interesting than a couple of dots hanging about. The lighthouse, an ever present warning to those nighttime sailors, was trailing its sight along the coast. Not bright enough to make out anything but the waters glassy surface. Salt had eroded its white paint. The old girl was due for a makeover; that is, if Mayor Dewey could find the money in the budget. The aesthetics of an aging lighthouse weren't at the top of the list. It was the least thing in need of repair in Beach city at the moment, as the Mayor was still waiting on a grant since the 'incident.' There was no check box for alien invasions.

Amethyst took a gander at the little green spud. _Pearls probably jealous Peri's showing Steven the stars._ The gem did love to teach. _Oh man,_ Amethyst snorted under her breath, _it's got to be getting pretty inflated up in her noggin. Hope Peridots gem don't pop._

Those nostrils flared as a snort was sawed out.

It was oppositely far from unattractive when Pearl giggled, "What's so funny?" The gem inquired with a happy tone.

"Ah, it's nothing. Just...something funny I remembered Peridot doing today."

"Oh, ok." Pearl went very silent. A flat thumping sound as the fingers on her free hand tapped against her thigh. One two three four. One two three four. The rhythm was simple and stable. It repeated: one two three four one two three four. This tick helps Pearl to organize her thoughts. Shift words around. Find the right starting phrase she was looking for. With her eyes on the sky Pearl felt how exposed her throat was. A grievous mistake if she were in battle. But the cool pressure brushed it so tenderly. A misplaced lock of hair tickled her cheek. Ever the rebel, Pearl didn't try to fix it.

"Peridot seems to be adapting quite well to her situation." Pearl smiled as she buckles and fixes the loose end of hair. She hadn't been considered a renegade in over five thousand years anyway.

Amethyst snorted, "Yeah, if you think freaking out is _sooooo_ mature." They both had a laugh and each wore their own brand of grins. Amethyst: big and loud. Pearl: small and genial.

"All I'm saying," that bit of happiness evaporates with her next sentence, "she's doing well. Homeworld-can be an unforgiving place depending on where you find yourself." When she felt the pull Amethyst had to let go, Pearls freed hand went to her opposite arm and rubbed the length of it nervously. Lip squashed between teeth. Nose in the grass.

Nothing stirred. Not a wind, nor the stars above. They seemed suspended in silence. A considerate silence, as the gem with the neatly tied bow around her waist purged the resurgence of memories. Awful, awful things. Scrapping their way out of the deepest recesses of her mind. When they had been fresh (oh, about a few thousand years ago) it was a struggle, arduous and seemingly unending. Back in those days there was always the fear that if she wasn't shattered during the fighting that she would be captured and remade into her old self, her fictitious self. What homeworld thought a Pearl should be. _Just a Pearl. Made to look pretty, and be obedient, and nothing more._ These awful memories lasted for a second more before tossed back into the abyss they had the nerve to believe they could attempt to crawl out of.

"Nobody tells us what to do." Amethysts serious face splits, heavy on the one side, "We're the crystal gems." Her teeth exposed for a slight roar to slip out and upset the stillness.

Pearl nods, "that's right," and reaches for _her_ rock. This time they lock hands in the _very_ limited space between them, and, playfully, even wrestle a bit. Palms greasing one another as the loving warmth of their gems radiated throughout their bodies.

"Oh my." Pearl blushed when a light flashes for but a moment in that big beautiful egg white oval gem. She strokes her chest to calm the burning within.

More brazenly, Amethyst wore her gem glow like a badge of honor. It simmered under her clavicle. A gorgeous plum light. Not radiating like the gems personality, more reserved; patient, and steady. A jumbled uncontrolled laugh came. Amethyst rubbed around the spot, amazed by her body's behavior (no matter how many times it's happened, the novelty never wore off).

 _She never grew up on homeworld. Doesn't know the proper etiquette, or shame a gem should feel in this situation. Although,_ Pearl smiled, _I must admit, her gem is quite enamoring._ Pearl likes the way the light concentrated in the center. Weekly stretching out to the slopes formed by its cuts, yet shy of touching the edges.

"Yo, P." Amethyst hand left her gem to bat the piece of hair swinging in front of her face, "It's rude ya know. To stare at me like that."

These moments were rare when pearl could allow her head to swell. The curve of her lip bordered predatory in the dark as it sunk deeply into her upper cheeks. Many words _could_ have been said. But Pearl had standards. So the gem settled for a deep haughty laugh kept hidden behind a dainty hand.

For such a transgression Pearl received a rough punch to the shoulder.

"Amethyst!" The gem chastised as she rubbed the warming pain in her arm.

"Chill, I didn't hit you that hard."

Safe to say the mood, which had been building into a romantic affair, at least to some present, had been soured with the barbaric outburst. Pearl rubbed her gem, delving into the calm behind her eyelids, causing her to miss something grand happening in the sky. Yet, her ears at least didn't miss the loud gasp, oh so familiar, and full of joy, that made her peek in time to see Steven looking over his shoulder.

"Pearl!" Steven shouts.

"Yes, Steven?"

His chubby finger points to the sky, "did you see the shooting star?" Excitement fills his face. Extends his lips and brightens his eyes. What simple thrills got the boys blood pumping.

Pearls pixie cut bobs like an animal's tail as she shakes her head, "Sorry Steven, I missed it." Frown deepening, she looks to Amethyst who is busy pulling up the grass. Taking the clumps and dumping them on her belly; such childish behavior made Pearl turn her nose up at.

 _Best leave her to her fun then,_ Pearl thought, as shegot to her feet and went on over to where Steven was set up. Noting the anonymities he had brought: cookie cat thermos, blanket, the basket of snacks, and of course, the telescope she had found in Greg's barn. Its unsteady legs assembled from scavenged parts.

Pearls cheeks squished happily at the boy's chubby face sticking out of his coat. Legs rigid, She bent at the waist, pursing her lips as she snuck under his hood to fell Stevens scalp. Bouncy yet stiff, had he even washed his hair today? She rubbed deeply until she heard him giggle, which was how she knew she had hit a sweet spot. Her other hand curled behind her back, fingers rubbing one another; turquoise eyes as dazzling as the lighthouse.

For Steven the affection was well enjoyed. Head dissolving into his shoulders as his neck found it impossible to support itself under such pleasantness. He rolled closer to those slight fingers. Never stilling, never stalling. They kept a constant march so as not to stagnate the sensation.

" _Must_ you shower him with affection during my lesson?" Peridot said, her nose scrunching as if it had smelt something foul.

The question flattens Pearls happiness. She notes Peridots slim green profile is well hidden behind Steven. Those chin hairs had been the first sign. Next had been his shirts getting tighter, and then a week later Greg was taking him shoe shopping. They were happening so frequently, these growth spurts, one after the other. Why couldn't he wait a few millenniums between them? Garnet, Amethyst, and herself held close to these standards. How was he to get acquainted with any new shifts to his form if they were constantly on going?

Pearls glares, Peridot not being the root cause but a contributor to her realization, so it was warranted. She stops petting Steven to wrap her hands around the boys widening shoulders. "I will do as I please." Fingers tighten; Steven is lifted close to Pearls bosom. He feels his cheeks warming, embarrassment leaks into his laugh, but he naturally hugs back.

Peridot growls as she tries to pry Steven free, "You are interrupting OUR lesson. Give me back Steven so that I may continue." With the right amount of fuss she gets what she wants. A hand is firm on his shoulder as Peridot keeps him close while she attempts to work the telescope as well. Such a simple device with its inferior magnification frustrates her. _Hunk of junk,_ the gem mentally spat, _how am I supposed to do anything when this planet seems to never have what I need?_ But of course, who had been the clod who provided her with this feeble device: Pearl! That insufferable hoity toity cry baby who didn't know how to take a hint and leave them be!

Those eyes, so big, and round, and blue watched Peridot fixedly, caused an uncomfortable feeling in her body that forced her to take refuge in the stars. Her mind drudged up thoughts-feelings really-Peridot didn't like to get those. Maybe a byproduct of her time spent on earth. Lingering to long on this planet had infected her. Twisted her cold logic and injected it with a virus, that virus: emotion. _What good are these insufferable feelings anyway? Why would anyone want them?_

The telescope rattled on its legs. Made from scraps of wood, and metal, held together with ill-fitting bolts.

"Are you ok?" Steven asked while pulling upon the laces of his hoodie, the collar strained around his neck.

A quick and vehement retort silenced any further concern. Peridot quietly tightens her hands to stop the shaking; to keep her body still. She did not show weakness. Even to those who were for all intensive purposes now her allies.

Blue, again those blue eyes were staring at her. Not quite the shade of blue Peridot found out she likes...her stomach started to churn. Flip flop among other things to unpleasant to describe, but Amethyst would have probably enjoyed. _So let it happen to her, not me. I'm a, I...was, a technician._ Peridot abandoned looking through the instrument in order to take in the whole picture. _I feel so small._

Frustration bubbled like lava. Fiery and angry. A long furious yell ripped out of such a tiny chest. Peridot rose to her feet and stomped away.

Steven scratched his head in confusion, "Is she ok?"

Pearl shrugged unable to think of an answer, except to take a seat by Stevens's side. Steering the end of the Telescope out of his hands.

 **. . .**

Little legs struggled to carry Peridot quickly down the slope of the cliff. A growl rips from her lungs. It howls in the darkness like a wolf signaling its pack. Exasperation made her torture her chest. A slow building tightness, choking her of the air she didn't need to breathe. "Foolish body. What is wrong with you?" She questioned of herself. Maybe if she still had her limb enhancers they could have assisted in diagnosing the problem. Had she been exposed to something her body could not cope with? Was her gem cracked?

Nervously, Peridot removed her visor, which not only helped to keep her eyes safe, but her gem as well. Starting with the edges, Peridot touched every inch of her gem. Such softness, the perfect tapering to its rounded corners, made her a remarkable specimen of her mineral class. From viewing it in Stevens bathroom mirror she knew the color had grown slightly in luster, possibly attributed to her stress levels diminishing as she familiarized herself with earth's peculiarities or, it had something to do with the planets natural radiation itself. Only high class gems back on homeworld had such vivid colors. On earth all the crystal gems were strong in their spectrums. Even Pearls who had a minimal saturation of gray was barely noticeable. Also one would have thought Amethyst's gem should have some inclusions that might affect the durability of her stone due to her prolonged incubation period, but there were none; that she could see. It would be rude to ask to inspect their gems. Peridot did not want to upset her standing with them because of her curious mind.

"Yo'r gem is fine." The voice so smooth yet still startled the unprotected gem.

"Why yes-of course! I was merely-tending to my visor. It had some dirt that was obstructing my vision." Peridot tried to assure the tall round hipped gem of this _truth_ , even as the world around her went fuzzy.

"How is your lesson with Steven?" The tall gem asked as her hands settled on her hips. Head towards the heavens Garnet found that she could not recall any of their names; she felt that wasn't necessary.

Peridots vision was worsening, eyes vibrating fast enough in her skull to burn from the fiction. "We're making slow progress." She informed Garnet, who answered with a light hearted and sincere smile to the others back. "Steven doesn't seem all that interested in learning his star maps. Which is ridiculous. What kind of g-child wouldn't _need_ to know them?" Peridot spoke with a touch of anger, not contributed to Steven's lack of enthusiasm but due to the fact that her eyes had begun to moisten. Which was never a good sign when things leaked, like fuel rods or pipes on a coolant system. If her body was leaking that could only mean she was close to a failure point.

Those big destructive legs folded so quietly beside Peridot. Garnet combed the side of her head, that sharp sapphire gem in her palm worked wonderful on any knots she might have. Garnet knitted her eyes in worry when she saw that Peridots shoulders (close in height to her chin) were shaking. Three different colored eyes swirled in sadness. Thankfully, there was no need to push; Peridot crawled into that big inviting lap all on her own. Garnet laid a hand across her shivering back. It could almost touch from shoulder to shoulder if she spread her fingers wide enough.

Peridot curled her body inward, disinclined to look at the sky any longer, as it appeared to be hastening the effects.

"Gar-net." Words were becoming hard to keep organized.

If she waited then it was better for Peridot; Garnet didn't need future vision to know that.

A strong feeling pulled at Peridots gem. It sent her being into a cold miserable spiral. The stars made her feel lonely. But she wasn't technically alone. There were the insufferable gems, and Steven. That should be enough to make her not have this emptiness inside. But, someone was missing. Although gems have very, very, long lives, _their_ time spent together had been rather short in comparison. Only a few turns of homeworld's axis.

These things happening to her body, she knew the symptoms. At least Peridot had an inkling; sort of. It wasn't something she had learned from homeworld's teachings, but if it was exactly what she thought it was, and really, Peridot was sure that it was, then why now. Why did this have to happen so soon? Why not wait longer to surface? A hundred years would have been a big enough buffer. She might have been a little wiser from her experiences on earth. A little more equipped to deal with her developing condition. Well, at least she was sitting in an experts lap.

"I think I am developing these feelings." Peridots mouth is so close its touching that large chest.

Ever careful, ever nurturing Garnet leads the gem on without speaking. No reason to really. It was easy to get someone to talk up when you leave your ears open.

That diamond shaped hair brushes Garnets face as Peridot sits sideways in the gems lap, hands fussing with her visor. She didn't need its safety right now. She already knew how safe she was.

"Here, in my chest," she touches it with a finger delicately, afraid it might cause her to pop, "it feels all...tight, like when Steven hugs me, only it's not as good. This hurts. It hurts. My mind won't stop picturing everything. It all just keeps repeating." Peridot quaked as she hid her gem in Garnets chest, oh how she tried to hide that glow. "I'm surrounded by all these gems, yet I can only think about the one who isn't here. The minor time we had spent together, even under the circumstances; it was what Steven would have deemed- _ffffun_."

"You feel something for this gem." So on point, Garnet left no room for the answer to be confused as a question.

"No I don't! That's-we have nothing like what you have, or...them." Peridot gestures to Pearl and Amethyst through Garnet, but it's lazily done. She wanted more emphasis on what the Garnet standard should be. "I can't have such feelings for her."

"S'ppose so'. Why not though?"

"I'm-just a Peridot and she's..." Her eyes are downcast. "I wasn't made for that purpose." Thumbs trace the edges of the transparent material in her hands.

"On earth you can be whoever you want." Big arms encircled Peridots tiny waist. How nice they were. Comforting, in the chill of the night. They even chased away some of the sadness. But it wasn't the same. Garnet's affection was not like another's Peridot would have rather sought instead.

"I want Lapis." The name whispered under her breath. Fingers curled hard into Garnets skin. Peridots short arms couldn't even make it around to her back. On the other hand, Garnets were so long that they could have been worn like a very long scarf.

"We'll find her."

They were the first tears she has shed in millennia, sneaking down her cheeks. A choked little sob escaped into the throat she was pressed into. On homeworld, everyone served as a means to an end, whatever the goal of their diamonds might be. They did what they had to in order to achieve it. There was no one that Peridot had ever worked with that she could actually say was someone she trusted. _I'm not on homeworld anymore._ These were gems that had abandoned its teachings long ago.

"Please..." Peridot squeezed herself close, eyes clamped painfully shut, "...bring her back."

 **. . .**

With Stevens 'teacher' gone, well, the other one; someone had to pick up the slack. Pearl's fingers danced. Lips rapid. Knowledge infinite. A sparkle in her eye as she filled Steven in on a cluster of stars. He enjoyed the lesson, but missed Peridot. At least then he was free to explore with his telescope and ask about what things _he_ found that caught his attention. Pearl was leading him on a journey across the heavens. Not allowing him use of the telescope. Which made it hard to notice anything she was pointing too. To him it seemed like she was describing a star from up close, not, what he could actually see from earth.

"Pearl?"

"Yes Steven?" The gem said sweetly, readying her mind for any question the impressionable boy might have.

"Do you think Peridot is ok?"

This was not important to the lesson. "I'm sure she's fine. Garnet went after her." After the others outburst, at least, that was what Pearl was calling the rude words which had been laden upon her. _I honestly thought we were over all this nonsense after that silly robot competition. She better apologize._ Indeed Pearl assumed that they were on good terms, by all accounts improved during further work together on the drill. Pearl did not want Steven exposed to such bigotry. That's not what Rose would have wanted. Pearl curled her fingers; knees tucked sideways.

This pause gave Steven a chance to play with the telescope again while Pearl wondering around with her thoughts. He zooms from one part of the sky to the other. Not satisfied for too long. It was much the same; he had explored the entirety of the sky and it was just a bunch of spots. As he drifted downwards something entered the lens. A deep haze blocked the stars. Steven twisted the knobs hoping to bring it into focus. What he found was the object didn't become any clearer, but, it was purple, and connected to a heavy laugh.

"Yo Steven, what'cha lookin at?" Amethyst asked.

A big old eyeball crawls down the viewfinder.

"Dude your eye looks so _smaaawll._ " Amethyst drawled, hands grabbing hold of the telescope's end.

"Ow." Steven yelped as he was prodded.

"Amethyst!" Pearl warned, forcing him to let her look at his eye where spider web red veins had started to sprout.

"He's fine." Amethyst batted the air with her fingers; absorbed in looking through the wrong end of the telescope. "Yo this thing stinks; everything looks all weird and small and junk." She swivels towards them. "You guys look hilarious." She laughs again. Rocking the image up and down. "Pearl's like some really thin bird, and Steven's only slightly bigger than a bean."

Steven was down trodden; would he ever get any taller?

"What's wrong with being a bean? They taste great in a burrito." A fat tongue swiped across plump lips. That tiny lens shifted ever so, knocking Steven out of center. Those hips leaned forward while white boots flatten the grass beneath them.

"Amethyst?" Pearl's hands fidget in her lap. Her eyes begin to flicker faster. They try to settle on Steven but keep getting drawn back to the gem behind the lens. Whose rounded cheeks begin to inflate.

"Just checkin' out the stars."

A cheery laugh as Steven grabbed the other end of the telescope making sure all Amethyst can see now his big inflated face. "That's not the right end to look through Amethyst. You won't see anything."

"Oh, I see what I want." Amethyst gave Steven a wide lipped smile. A chuckle that ended with a nose squishing snort. Leaning over she whispered aloud, "It's Pearl." Another chuckle rolled out of her throat when she caught the boys delight.

Steven squealed in delight, cheeks reddening, eyebrows curving pleasantly against his hairline as his body wiggled like a worm to a good tune. "Oooooooh gosh that's so..."

"Cheesy, yeah." Amethyst looks away with a shrug.

"No! That's so romantic Amethyst."

"What-no- _nooowa-_ it's just goofy. We ain't kids like you." She poked Stevens's belly, just above his gem. The feeling tickled and Steven giggled. "We-are more refined." An elegance, akin to a hippo in a dress, crept into her voice. "Right, P." Rather than the letter it sounded more like the vegetable.

A proper response was not forthcoming. Stumbling and mumbling, her cheeks turned bluer by the second; near exploded when she saw Steven's joyful smile.

A thick elbow tapped Steven in the side, "Whoa, don't explode on me girl." Amethyst laughed as Pearl averted her gaze. The hands laced in her lap tightened. So much so, that the tiny pops of her joints were heard.

Air is drawn through her nose. It takes a while just to get to the end but as it fills her chest, Pearl feels the cold. She shivers.

"Pearl?" Steven asks when he sees the gem shake. Curious, or worried, he carries them both in his tone.

Without patience, Amethyst nudges Steven out of the way. A meaty arm loops over Pearl, stretching across the back of her neck. Her hand grabs hold of a rounded boney shoulder (an easy reach when the other was still on her knees), oddly shaped, and characteristically oval, much like Pearl's gem. There is skin and muscle, but thin and deceptively delicate when first felt. It was rather enjoyable; Amethyst wishes she could touch Pearl this way more often. Her grin stretches her cheek closer to Pearls, but stops when the gem turns and a sharp nose prods it painfully.

"Ouch!" Amethyst recoils, "Geez, why you gotta have such a dangerous schnozolla." The gem rubs her injury even though the pain had dissipated not even a second after the 'attack'. While a laugh cracked like a leathery whip in the night, carried over the edge of the cliff and over the head of the goddess carved into it.

The ocean, always alive, always teeming with something undiscovered below, was lame. No oomph in its movements. No will to even swirl the sand. How great its strength was lost without a moon. So too did the shadows suffer. They huddled close to their owners, afraid of the dark. Just as the waves were settled for the night, so too did their rowdy party. A perfect picture of intimacy so long in the making; so long deserved. Not, as some felt, to be disturbed by a little boy.

Steven fiddled, turning the knob of the telescope till it lengthened to its maximum. "You guys don't have to stay with me. I'm sure Peridot will be back." Such peace and quiet was meant to be enjoyed with the one you care about most right? So when Pearls elbow brushed him as she scooted closer, smile so faint, it made Steven feel guilty for keeping them there.

That was, until a hand on his back jettisoned those dreary feelings. "Nah, dude. I'm alright to share. For a price, but we can negotiate that later." The gems derriere ground the grass flat as she tried to get comfy on the opposite side. Amethyst brushed back that troublesome lock of hair that always covered the side of her face so that she might check out what Steven was finding so fun about a bunch of dumb lights in the sky. Uninteresting to look at. No cool colors, or fun effects. It was all quite boring to the gem; whose feet began to rock back and forth. Amethyst picked at the grass between her legs. Rolled them into little green boogers then flicked them at Stevens's cheek.

He grimaced, but as Steven rubbed his cheek he quickly had to stifle a yawn. After which there was a subtle shift in his weight. Pearls light touch was guiding him into a comfortable spot against her. The gems hand kneaded under his arm pit. A bit ticklish but Steven was finding the comfort to be overriding the need to squirm.

"Would you like me to tell you about quasars?" Hope was never a bad thing, maybe misguided when used for selfish purposes. So when Steven said no, Pearl felt a little well spring up inside her. A long frown touched the bottom of her chin. Fear and doubt in her abilities to...teach Steven no longer blossomed as they had, but that didn't mean the jealousy wasn't present. _I can explain things so much better than her. She doesn't even know the proper name for a phone._

A shiver twisted Steven's toes when he felt Pearls fingers dig into his armpit. Face, pinched, like she had sucked on a lemon. Which was odd, because how would Pearl know what sour tasted like?

Pigs snorted with more refinery in Pearls opinion, "He-HA! You look like you need to fart." Amethyst squealed, flabby arms holding her sides. Sincerity not a trait to be admired in the gem, in fact it was a detractor that made Pearls eyes roll.

Betrayal took many forms; in this case it had rosy cheeks and wiry hair. It was only a snicker, but was enough to crease her eyes in resentment of the act. "Steven, that's not very funny. Those kinds of jokes are rude and hurtful."

Bright eyes faded and fell, "Sorry." Steven said, he laid his hand over Pearls. Comforting, for the both of them.

"Wuss." Amethyst mumbled, as she fell backwards onto her elbows. She closed her eyes and focused on the smells around her. All of beach city changed when the sun went down. During the day it was a bouquet of deliciousness. Fried foods and fizzy drinks. All supposedly unhealthy for _human_ bodies, but Amethyst was baited by them. Come night fall it was as if they had been warped to an alien world. Ocean and sand and salt replaced those appetizing smells. _Booooooring_ , _why wouldn't they want those fryers going twenty-fowr se-VEN!_

Pearl scoffed, glancing at the gem who rubbed her tum lethargically. Kneading herself to no satisfactory end. Amethyst had a need to stuff herself.

"Do we got any motor oil in the fridge?"

Steven paused, knuckle under his chin as he pondered, mind mulling.

"Yes, I believe there is," Pearl answered sure as anything as to the contents of the houses refrigerator, "I don't see why you need to keep it in there. It doesn't need to be refrigerated."

"Meh, I think it tastes better chilled." Amethyst linked her hands behind her head while tucking one leg up and laying the other upon her knee. Foot bouncing rapidly.

Pearl squinted, "it's not very hygienic. What if Steven mistook it for ketchup?"

"Heeeey, he might actually like it if he tried it." Amethyst cracked an eye open just to close it again in a slow wink Stevens way.

"Uhh, I don't think I'd really like it Amethyst." Steven said, unable to imagine the taste of such, the only thing he could come up with, was that really funky cheese Pearl bought once before. A far left from good old plain American; it had a very hard odor, and blue fuzz growing in, and around it. Pearl had thought it good to expand Steven's palette. Sample the...flavors of the world. _Pearl didn't have to eat it._

A head rolled into Steven's lap. Long hair fell were it pleased. Amethyst wiggled herself to get comfy while the weight slowly crushed his poor legs.

"Amethyst, get off. Your too heavy." Steven gave the head a push only to succeed in tangling his hands in her hair.

"Chill, you used to sleep on me when you were a baby. Time to repay the favor." Amethyst said happily, her hand was pleasant even though she was holding onto a healthy amount of Stevens' cheek; twisting it in her grip. The other hand (not tormenting Steven) wandered over to brush up a slight calf. Smooth, so eerily smooth. Amethyst liked weird things; it was like finding long forgotten treasure in her room. "I don't miss those times." She said soberly when the muscles in the calf quake.

Pearl hid her face in her hand while turning her leg just a smidge closer into the touch.

Those lips opened so a wide smile could return and smear the unhappy memories of the past away. "Yo, you're a lot cooler now. Man, no one liked changing your dirty diapers."

"I was a baby." Steven defended.

Pearl patted the back of Stevens head, "Yes you were." Gem and boy smiled at one other.

"Pearl wouldn't touch you when you pooped yourself."

Steven's face fell, while Pearl gasped.

"Who do you think took care of those stink bombs? Wasn't P, or G, was me." Amethyst stuck both of her thumbs under the straps of her shirt and gave them a snap. "Peri's the certified kindergartner, and I'm the certified babysitter. How ya like me now stinky?" Oh, how her jaw widened to accommodate that swelling ego in her mouth.

Steven blushed as he whispered Amethyst's name in a plea to stop embarrassing him.

An experience such as that left deep notches in ones psyche. Torment, horror, all this defined what Pearl had bore witness to in the earliest days of Stevens development. Why anyone could ever do that. Would ever want to do that. How hard it was to stop the shiver, the shear will Pearl had to muster to keep her body in check was the hardest thing she had ever done. Pearl's eyes hurt as they stretched to their edges. That hazy purple eye knew she was sneaking a peek its way. Those plump lips slowly opened to let slip the foulest word human kind had ever invented. A creeping horror upon Pearls face that widened her eyes and opened her mouth in a silent, horror stricken, scream.

"T-T-T-THAT is Hardly appropriate a word." How far an angry voice can carry in the still of night without the aid of a wind.

Amethyst snorted, "Oh, lighten up."

"ME?" Pearl's words rung in Steven's ears.

"Yes you." The gem snapped her finger against Pearl's shin, which recoiled from it, "can't handle a little _poo_ -humor. Heh, we know you can't handle the real thing." Everything became so smug, from the way Amethysts lips curled, to how her eye pinched. Even her nose flared in a haughty way. Hands curling against her chest like cats paws. The word was on the tip of her tongue, but instead of tasting the air it was the coconut flavor of Pearls palm.

Short fingernails dug into Amethysts cheeks. Pearl gave an exacerbated sigh. The gem against her head was flipping and flopping like something icky and sticky (or stinky) was loose inside.

A throat cleared, yet Pearl refuses to let go of Amethysts mouth. All three turn to look over their shoulders. Garnets arms dangled at her sides. Her sunglasses reflected the night sky in a reddish/blue hue.

"Hey Peridot." Steven tried to keep the worry from his voice, it showed; Peridot grumbles under her breath. She stood closer than normal to Garnet. The back of her hand could brush her thigh with little a swing if she should choose to do so.

Peridot stepped forward, her hand did make contact and it charged her with confidence, she tucked an arm behind her back as she gestured to the telescope. "Shall we continue the lesson?" She asked, as she took her seat behind Steven again.

The toes of her foot tapped something hard yet flabby causing Peridot to recoil when she noticed the purple arm she had kicked. "Amethyst! What-what are you doing down there?"

"Chillin'."

Plucking some grass, Amethyst pressed it between her thumbs, then brought it to her lips, and blew. Pearl jumps, and Steven laughs, while Garnet cracks a grin as she sits down, frame settling heavy on the earth.

Peridot unplugs her ears after she is sure the sound has left, "What was that?" She inquires, her curiosity having overridden the pain as the ringing dissipates, and allows other sounds back in, such as Amethysts jumbled chuckle which is like rocks in a dryer. Amethyst handed over the blade of grass. Peridot held it between finger and thumb. Eyebrow rising, jaw tightening, "What's the joke?" She asked; disdain creeping into her voice as the grass curled away from her breath.

"Nah, man, I'm not trying to pull one on ya Peri. Just put that between your thumbs and blow on it. Here..." She plucked another bit of grass, however, this time Peridot was ready but the shrill sound still crept around her fingers.

"That's impossible! There's no way this kind of organic component could produce such a sound."

Amethysts purple eyes took a lap around her head. She began to play a little tune. A few notes that shrunk and stretched but didn't form any sort of cohesive music; to Pearl. Garnet however, dropped her shoulders, ran a hand down her thigh and gave a soft sigh. While Steven seemed to be tapping his finger, unable to match its pace.

The 'song' only came to an end when the grinding of Peridots teeth started to match it in volume. When she found that she could speak without interrupting the other gem Peridot said, "Show me!" Hand squeezing the piece of grass into a mangled smear. The gem wiped the mess on Steven's jeans.

"Hey, Peridot, Pearls not going to like you getting grass stains on my pants." Steven said.

The words triggered an automatic response, "they are very hard to get out." Pearl's hand slid down her cheek as she sighed. Unable to be angry with the smallest gem who was after all, still learning. At least this time Pearl had more experience to deal with such situations from raising Steven.

Their stock of usable instruments was in great supply so Peridot ripped up another and waited.

"Ok, so..." Amethyst licks her lips, "step one: put the grass between your thumbs." Peridot did just that, mimicking ever movement the other gem made. "Next: blow." And what came forth was another ear shattering sound that had the green gem wincing. "And there you have it. Got all that?"

"There has to be more to it." Peridot argued, "how much pressure should my hands have? How do I blow it? Where should I blow it? Is there a certain angle that works best? Is the kind of grass important..."

"It's all the same grass girl." Amused, Amethyst ripped up a clump and let them rain down upon her thigh.

A blush glowed on Peridots sharp cheeks, "Yes," she sighed into her hand, "that is true, BUT."

"Stop talking about your butt and blow already." Amethyst grits her teeth, the noise of which tingles spines.

Silence followed. Peridot looked at the piece of grass in her hand. Took a breath, the chill filled her, sitting for a short while before it was expelled. Pressed between her thumbs the smooth texture of the grass tickled. She brought her hands to her lips, roughly kissing them like she had seen. A faint wheezing slipped out. Confused, Peridot blew again, to the same effect.

"It's not working!" She gave another try. Expelling all the air her tiny chest held. Lips turning a darker green as her gem started to spin. She stopped when the stars popped in front of her eyes instead of staying a healthy continuous white glow. "Why," Peridot drew a few breaths, " why won't it work." A bead of sweat slipped down her brow which she scattered angrily with a flick of her wrist.

"You're trying too hard." Steven said, as he made a grass whistle of his own. It did not carry nearly as far as Amethysts had. More gentile, even, pleasant.

Peridot looked at the mangled piece of grass in her palm, selected a new one with care but hesitantly drew it to her lips once more. Used her tongue to wet them, then pressed a little softer.

Faint, much like a rusted train whistle, but her eyes blazed, Peridot did it again to a much better result. She repeated a few more times before withdrawing with a giggle. "I did it!" She exclaimed with jubilance, arms raised high above her head, the grass that had been stuck to her palm forgotten, peeled away, and fell to the ground. "I did it! Ha-did you see that. I made the noise." Searching all their faces Peridot was glad to find that they all held their own kind of praise. Stevens's usual encouraging smile. Amethyst's lopsided grin of approval. Garnet's was slim but visible. Pearl held her chin high as she admired how much exuberance the tiny gem could put out.

As Peridot continued to celebrate Pearl felt the not so subtle rub of fingers on her leg. She looked down in the dark and saw the hand by her knee. Pearl shivered at the smears of green Amethyst was leaving behind. She laid her hand over top of the other (palm hardly able to cover the other gems hand) to move it away.

Not so much of an idea as it was an impulse overtook Amethyst. Without hesitation the gem rolled out of Steven's lap and into Pearls, causing a funny snort to come from that pointed nose. A hand as pale as the stars caresses Amethyst's cheek. Gently, lovingly, her finger circled it slowly. Before Amethyst's breath is sharply taken in, the heat spreads from the tips of her toes (which curled in her boots) to the ends of her hair (which felt like they were standing on end). Pearls pinch made her skin tingle, not in a bad way. Because soon after she began to rub the spot soothingly; smile played out subtly.

Amethyst watched Pearls eyes flicker to the side, to Steven, who was preoccupied with his back to them: now in the teacher's chair. Her body did not creak as Pearl bent so low she was folded in half; long nose grazing the underside of a chin, sticking a quivering throat. The contact was short but meaningful; full of promises of things to come.

 **The End**


End file.
